The Family That Strolls Together
by fembuck
Summary: Andromeda has been drifting away from Bellatrix, so Bellatrix devises a way to get her back with Narcissa's help.  BellatrixNarcissaAndromeda, blackcest, femslash


**Title:** The Family That Strolls Together

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Narcissa/Andromeda

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning**: drug use, incest, language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, and I'm doing things with them that were never indeed.

-----

Andromeda breathed in deeply as the smoke from the pipe Bellatrix was holding under her nose made her head spin and her eyes cloud.

Bellatrix smiled, the expression beautiful and predatory as she watched Andromeda begin to succumb to the mixture, shifting her position on the floor a few minutes later to sit behind Andromeda. Once settled Bellatrix then wrapped her free arm around Andromeda's waist and pulled her sister back against her body.

Tenderly, Bellatrix brushed Andromeda's dark hair of her shoulder and exposed her length of her neck. Softly, Bellatrix stroked the skin she found there for a few moments before she placed the mouth of the ancient pipe against Andromeda's lips and gave a small push, slipping the wood past Andromeda's lips.

"Inhale," Bellatrix whispered softly, her free hand still stroking Andromeda's neck. "Slowly," she added a second later her eyes drifting away from Andromeda across the blanket to glance at Narcissa who was lying on her side gazing at them dreamily. She'd already spent five minutes smacking Narcissa's back when the blonde had inhaled like it was the last breath she'd ever get to take and she didn't feel like doing the same with Andromeda.

Andromeda inhaled dutifully the fumes already starting to relax her. Her eyes fluttered closed as the warm smoke invaded her mouth and began to diffuse through her. She could feel it traveling through her, down her throat, into her chest, along her arms, swirling in her stomach and dancing down her legs. And it went upwards as well, tumbling into her brain, caressing and massaging every synapse and hemisphere.

Andromeda's lips parted and she moaned.

Bellatrix smiled and bent her head down pressing her lips against Andromeda's shoulder lightly before kissing her way over to her sister's neck, licking and nipping at the skin she found there.

"Come, Cissy," Bellatrix commanded softly a few minutes later, beckoning Narcissa with her hand as she continued to kiss Andromeda's neck, smiling against her skin as Andromeda tilted her head back unconsciously giving Bellatrix better access to her neck.

Narcissa crawled across the floor slowly like a pampered Persian cat, her eyes focused on Bellatrix as her breasts swayed hypnotically and her ass moved deliberately and suggestively.

When she reached her sisters, Narcissa extended her hands and pushed Andromeda's nightdress up her thighs so that it pooled at her waist and then slipped between her sister's legs. She then lifted her legs over Andromeda's thighs and wrapped them around her body and Bellatrix's as well, capturing both sister's between her thighs before she leaned forward and opened her mouth to accept Bellatrix's kiss.

"Touch her," Bellatrix said, her voice raspy when she pulled away from Narcissa's tantalizing lips a few moments later.

Narcissa gazed at Andromeda for a few seconds, licking her lips in anticipation. Technically, Andromeda wasn't a beautiful as she or Bella. To be certain she had the Black families patrician good looks, but she wasn't as dramatic looking as the eldest or youngest Black sister. Her hair was a rich brown, instead of the intense black of Bellatrix's or the dazzling white-blonde of Narcissa's. Her eyes were blue like theirs but again they were different, common, whereas Bellatrix's were deep and penetrating almost appearing to be purple in some lights, and Narcissa's were piercing and light, cold, and almost grey in colour. And her face though beautiful was also rather unremarkable; she was pretty in a bland sort of way lacking Bellatrix's fierce, primal beauty and Narcissa's cool, ethereal good looks.

Despite all that however, Narcissa had always found her middle sister's looks to be quite captivating, the commonness of them intriguing her as exotic looks appealed to others, and now that she had the opportunity to touch her she didn't know quite where to begin.

Bellatrix solved that problem for her a moment later however, as the raven-haired girl reached out and placed her hands over Narcissa's and pressed them against Andromeda's sides before she slowly dragged them up Andromeda's torso and placed them over her sister's breasts.

A soft sigh of pleasure emerged from Bellatrix's throat as Narcissa began to massage Andromeda's breasts and she returned her lips to Andromeda's neck so that she could watch Cissy's delicate hands groping her.

Bellatrix was often restless and anxious, possessed of a fury and energy that she couldn't explain the majority of the time. Her mind was always busy, always buzzing about giving her few moments of peace from the flurry of thoughts that assaulted her day and night. She was very rarely content, always compelled to move, to act, to do something, anything, to quiet the voices.

But at that moment, as they sat hidden away in the basement of Hogwarts in a room they should not have even known about, with Cissy's hands on Andromeda as she kissed Andromeda's neck, Bellatrix was content. For a moment everything was perfect. The three of them connected intimately together, breathing each other breaths, feeling each others warmth, supporting and loving each other as sisters should.

Bellatrix was surrounded by magic every day but this was the first thing she had experienced that actually awed her.

At least it did for a moment. The calm was only ever for a moment.

Andromeda gasped as she felt Bellatrix's teeth break her skin, her body tensing and her eyes snapping open at the sharp pain, though she began to relax again a few seconds as Bellatrix began to lap at the wound she had just created soothing the pain slightly though Andromeda doubted that was Bellatrix's actual intent..

"Bella," Andromeda groaned not sure whether it was a warning or a plea as her voice cracked and pleasure began to flood through her. "Cissy," she gasped a second later as she felt Narcissa's tongue swirling around her nipple before her little sister drew it into her mouth and began to suck. "Cissy, you …"

"Are a good girl, a very bad one though. So very good to be bad, you bad, good girl," Bellatrix interjected whimsically cutting Andromeda off though she suspected the other girl wouldn't have been able to complete her sentence anyway as Narcissa bit down on her nipple and Andromeda's hip bucked and a strangled cry tore loose from her throat.

"Ooh," Bellatrix moaned against Andromeda's neck, her hand moving to her sister's thigh, running along the smooth flesh of her legs. "I've missed that sound," she continued pressing her nails into a Andromeda's flesh and raking them up towards her hips, the action hard enough to leave angry red welts on Andromeda's skin but not make her bleed.

Andromeda groaned, her hips jerking up seeking Bellatrix's fingers as her chest arched into Narcissa's mouth, her head thrown back and her eyes clamped together tightly tears streaming down her face as her body strained for her sisters lips and hands while her mind cried out in protest.

She wasn't going to do this again, and never with Narcissa. Letting Bellatrix touch her, wanting Bellatrix to touch her had been bad enough, had been wrong even thought it had felt so good. She knew it had to stop, and she tried, she tried not to want her but it was hard when they were at home. She had taken to locking her door at night but Bellatrix always found a way through the spell and was on her within seconds. When that happened she tried to struggle but the friction and the movement and Bella's hands and thighs and lips would undo her resolve and her legs would spread. But the beginning of the school year was supposed to change all that, and it had until that night. She refused to meet Bellatrix at times her older sister sent to her in secret notes, and Bellatrix couldn't or wouldn't break the spells that enchanted the house dormitories at night so she was safe then too, and as long as she managed to never be caught alone with her sister she didn't have to worry about Bellatrix seducing her legs apart then either.

She was going to be good, she was going to be normal; she had even started secretly dating a boy that was in no way related her. She wasn't going to be like that anymore. That was the plan. But then, after months of the cold shoulder from both her sisters, after months of Bellatrix staring across rooms at her with a murderous fury in her eyes, after months of fearing not only for her new found chastity but also for her physical safety, Bellatrix had sidled up to her in the hallway as she stood with some classmates, her voice and demeanor friendly, as she hugged her with a sisterly affection that made the fine hairs on Andromeda's neck stand on end though she knew better than to show it. Bellatrix invited her to walk with herself and Narcissa after dinner. 'After all', she had said, 'it's been so long since we've been able to spend some quality time together'. The request was reasonable, and she knew that it would be an insult she did not want to make to turn it down in front of others so she agreed. And once she had agreed she could not then refuse to go to the meeting. Bellatrix had tolerated her behavior so far, but to lie to her would have been a very unhealthy choice for her to make. So she went, hoping that Narcissa's presence meant that things might have been different than she feared, but she should have known better.

Bellatrix reached for the pipe she abandoned earlier, a flick of her wand igniting it once more. Brining it to her lips she inhaled deeply as her fingers pressed against the seam of Andromeda's underwear the digits sliding easily against the slick material between her sister's thighs. Andromeda had been trying to pretend she was beyond this, but pussy didn't lie and Andromeda's was hot.

Bellatrix forced Andromeda's face towards her, her hand behind her sister's head holding it in place as she leaned forward and brought their lips together, tightly sealing hers against Andromeda's before releasing the mouth full of smoke she had into her sister's mouth, kissing her deeply once it had all gone down.

Andromeda was lucky. She would get off easy that night. The smoke effected Bellatrix as well and she was satisfied to simply fuck Andromeda again for the moment, but even in her relaxed state Bellatrix knew that in the very near future Andromeda would have to pay for leaving her and would have to be made to understand that doing it again was not an option.

Bellatrix tore her lips away from Andromeda's mouth as she felt something brush against her fingers. Looking down Andromeda's body, the raven-haired Black sister smiled widely. Narcissa had seemingly gotten bored with her sister breasts and had unfurled herself from around them and maneuvered herself between Andromeda's legs to lick at the damp fabric there and occasionally Bella's fingers when they got in the way.

"Do you see that?" Bellatrix asked Andromeda, her voice a fevered whispered as she angled Andromeda's head down so that she had no choice but to see it. "She's licking at your pussy like a hungry kitten," Bellatrix continued smiling as Narcissa pink tongue peaked out again to stroke between Andromeda's legs. "Do you want little Cissy to eat you out, sister of mine?"

Andromeda shook her head as best she could in Bellatrix's grasp, but a strangled mewling sound emerged from her throat at the same time and her hips strained forward, jutting towards Narcissa, begging for her tongue despite her denial.

"Liar," Bellatrix accused her tone almost playful as she pulled her hand from between Andromeda's legs. "Your slut cunt says much differently," Bellatrix continued lifting her fingers, the tips of which were wet with Andromeda's arousal, to her lips, sucking one finger into her mouth before moving the other over to Andromeda's mouth and painting her lips with her own juices.

"I think you want Cissy's tongue inside of you," Bellatrix went on as Andromeda squirmed in her arms. "I think your slut cunt wants a tongue fucking from your little sister. Do you want to ride her face like it's a saddle?" Bellatrix asked smiling as she reached out for her wand.

"Of course you do," Bellatrix said in response to her own question as Andromeda bit down her lip to try to avoid making any sounds Bellatrix could have taken as affirmation. "Lucky," Bellatrix groused in a sing-song voice. "She's an expert cunt-licker. Practice makes perfect and all that," Bellatrix went on as she aimed her wand between Andromeda's legs. "I've been helping her with it day and night. Anything for family, I always say."

And then with a flick of Bellatrix's wand Andromeda's underwear vanished, and with no physical barrier in the way anymore Narcissa immediately attacked her sister's pussy.

Andromeda couldn't hold it back anymore and as Narcissa took her clit between her lips and began to swirl her tongue around it, Andromeda cried out in pleasure, her hips pumping into Narcissa's mouth as she began to pant.

"You're a dirty little slut, Andy," Bellatrix whispered sweetly into Andromeda's ear as her hands moved up to cup her sister's breasts, mashing the full mounds of flesh together with no mind for gentleness. "That boy," she continued taking Andromeda's nipple between her fingers and squeezing hard making Andromeda whimper in pain, "that mudblood," she whispered fiercely, "will never be able to do for you what I do. What we do," she went on her eyes flickering down to look at Narcissa working away between Andromeda's thighs.

"You want this," Bellatrix sighed rolling Andromeda's nipples between her fingers, kissing her hungrily when Andromeda's head lolled towards her. "You need this. Admit it," Bellatrix went on as Andromeda licked at her chin, her mouth wanting something in it as her passion mounted. "You've never come like you come with me."

Andromeda whimpered her teeth nipping at Bellatrix's cheek as Narcissa slid two and then three and then four fingers inside of her.

"Admit it," Bellatrix repeated when Andromeda didn't respond verbally. "I said admit it," she repeated again smacking Andromeda on the cheek hard enough to leave a red blotch on her skin.

Andromeda gasped at the contact and arched forward.

"She liked that," Narcissa said giggling, licking at her lips as stared up at Bellatrix before lowering her mouth again.

"Of course she did," Bella murmured her tone soft and almost gentle again. "She's s dirty slut, just like the two of us," she continued kissing Andromeda once more. "Admit it," Bellatrix continued beseechingly. "Tell me I make you come."

Andromeda licked her lips. She was barely aware of what was going on around her anymore. Narcissa's mouth was driving her crazy and Bellatrix's hands and words were doing wonderful, terrible but wonderful, things to her.

"You make me come," Andromeda managed to choke out, her hips thrusting against Narcissa's mouth erratically.

"How do I make you come?" Bellatrix asked leaning down to lick Andromeda's throat.

"Hard," Andromeda moaned the humiliation of describing her shameful reactions to her sister only making her hotter. "So hard, Bella, you make me come so hard," she murmured not even sure of the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Good girl," Bellatrix breathed out as she reached down to stroke Narcissa's hair. "Finish her," she whispered softly. "Give the slut what she wants."

Andromeda's hips rolled, her chest rising and falling rapidly as Narcissa assaulted her clit while Bellatrix whispered dirty, obscene and perverted things into her ear that drove her closer and closer to the edge.

"… and next time I'll make her use her whole fist," Bellatrix moaned into Andromeda's ear biting down on her earlobe.

Andromeda cried out, a series of unintelligible sounds emerging from her throat while her body shook and shivered, a kaleidoscope of colours exploding behind her eyes as her pussy clenched slicking Narcissa's face with her pleasure.

Bellatrix held Andromeda steady until the trembling in her body decreased and then slipped out from behind her sister to lie down on the blanket beside her. A few seconds later Narcissa crawled from between Andromeda's legs and made her way over to Bellatrix flopping herself on top of her older sister, smiling at her, the blonde's face shining wetly in the candlelight.

"You've got a little something there," Bellatrix commented lazily pointing in the general direction of Narcissa's face.

Narcissa laughed airily and slapped Bellatrix lightly on the arm. Bellatrix smirked and laughed in response and then leaned forward to lick some of Andromeda juices off of Narcissa's face.

"We should 'go for walks' more often," Narcissa said smiling as Bellatrix flipped them over so that her body was covering Narcissa's, her mouth descending to lick at Narcissa's chin once more.

"Mmm," Bellatrix agreed moving her lips up to kiss Narcissa, chewing at her lip playfully before releasing. "That's a good idea. I've always said 'the family that strolls together rolls together'."

The End


End file.
